Myanmar has one of the worst epidemics of HIV/AIDS in Southeast Asia. Implementation of an effective HIV control program has been hampered by the isolation of Myanmar from the global community for more than 50 years. This isolation has prevented contemporary training in advanced research methodology for doctors and scientists in Myanmar. The UCLA Department of Epidemiology will collaborate with the Myanmar University of Public Health (UPH) to address this need. UCLA will provide training for six master's of science trainees, as well as nine months of training in research methodology at UCLA for ten senior faculty of UPH and the AIDS Control Program. The M.S. candidates will conduct the field research for their theses in Myanmar under the supervision of UPH faculty. The short courses to be given in Myanmar include HIV biology, epidemiology, prevention of transmission, research methodology, research ethics, public health intervention strategies, and use of advanced technologies in support of epidemiologic research in developing countries. Candidates for the UCLA-based programs will be recommended by the Myanmar UPH faculty on the basis of their academic records, commitment to HIV and public health research, and intention to promote the health of the people of Myanmar.